Dans un autre monde
by NiiGHT
Summary: FIC ABANDONNÉE


**PROLOGUE**

Et si il exister différentes versions de notre monde, des mondes parallèles ? Et si il exister différentes version des aventures d'Harry Potter ? Et si il exister une autre Hermione Granger, un autre Harry Potter, un autre Ronald Weasley, un autre Drago Malefoy… ? Vous pensez que c'est impossible ? Laissez moi vous prouvez le contraire !

Repérons nous dans les faits historique. Dans ce monde, Voldemort à exister, mais il à été terrassé il y à deux ans par Dumbledore. Jamais Harry Potter n'a été le survivant, l'Elu, jamais il n'a survécut à l'Avada Kedavra car jamais il n'y a été confronté. Aucune prophétie ne le réunit lui et le mage noir.

_**Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie. 1 Septembre 1997. 20 H 30. Banquet de bienvenue dans la grande salle.**_

Tous les élèves revenant à Poudlard sont à présent arrivés. La répartition est finie, de nouvelles têtes se remarquent ça et là sur les bancs des tables de chaque maison. Malgré ces nouveaux, et l'absence des anciens, 2 clans connus de toute l'école sont encore et toujours là, pour leur dernière année. Un groupe de Serpentards, un groupe de Griffondors. Un groupe d'hommes, un groupe de femmes. Le Trio d'Or et le Trio d'Argent. On voit déjà bien ce qui pourrait les poussés à se détester… Mais peut-être allons nous faire une description de ces deux groupes, pour que vous puissez suivre l'histoire.

Les Serpentards, les fiers Verts et Argent. 3 amis, chose rare dans cette maison ou tout n'est qu'hypocrisie, et pourtant eux se sont retrouvés… 3 hommes, 3 machos pur et dur. Drago Malefoy, descendant d'une grande et vielle famille de sang pur. Blond, yeux acier, séducteur et surtout salop. Des copines ? Non ! Des coups d'un soir ? Oui ! Ensuite, Harry Potter, oui Harry Potter ami avec Drago, pourquoi ? Harry n'est pas connu, donc pas de jalousie de la part de Drago. C'est un sang-mêlé, la encore problème ? Ne croyait pas que Drago est plus doux que dans le monde que vous connaissait, mais il sait ou sont ses priorités… Je disais donc, c'est un sang mêlé, grand, brun, séducteur également mais pas ouvertement, il fait le timide alors qu'en fait une bête sommeil en lui. D'ailleurs les filles qui sont passées dans son lit le cri sur tous les toits, que c'est une bête ! De quoi, on ne le saurât peut-être jamais mais peut-être que les esprits dévergondés qui sommeillent en vous l'auront deviné… Et pour finir, le dernier de la bande mais pas le moindre, Ronald Weasley, Sang Pur, famille nombreuse, roux, taches de rousseur un peu idiot parfois sur les bords, gourmand, et amoureux. Mais de qui ? Hermione ?! Non ! Luna Lovegood. Ne croyait pas que c'est cette blonde un peu dans la lune, non, ici Luna est ce qu'on pourrait appelé une pouf. On ne la voit jamais avec le même mec. Mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit calmée, ou qu'elle soit devenue discrète, à voir…

Allons voir maintenant du bord des Griffondors. Les courageux Rouges et Or. 3 filles, aucunes disputes depuis 7 ans. Pas de coups bas. Un véritable trio soudé par l'amitié et la complicité. Hermione Granger, Fille de moldus mais qui ne se laisse pas démonter. Evidemment les fanatiques des Sang Pur existent ici aussi, elle reçoit des Sang de Bourbe tous les jours, mais elle se pousse à travailler pour leur prouver que même descendant d'une famille moldu elle les bat tous. Grande, Brune, les yeux chocolats, bien formée. N'importe quel garçon pourrait dire qu'elle était mignonne. Belle peut-être pour certain, mais cela dépend du goût de chacun après. Toujours Miss Je sais Tout, mais elle ne s'habille pas avec des habits de sac à patate. L'Hermione d'ici à du goût elle pourrait sortir avec presque n'importe qui, mais en 7 ans elle n'a dut avoir que 3 ou 4 copains. Sérieuse la madame. Ensuite bien Ginny Weasley, et oui encore une. Malgré la différence de clan d'elle et Ron, ils s'aiment bien, mais ils ne le montre pas en public, que à la maison, cela va de soit. On n'en doute pas, toutes les caractéristiques des Weasley se retrouvent également sur elle. Et pour fermer ce groupe, Rebecca Fitch. Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Dans votre monde, les mangemorts ont tués ses parents avant qu'elle naisse, pas ici. Rebecca Fitch, adolescente de 17 ans comme tous nos 7eme années. Blonde, yeux bleu, un visage de poupée, mais une vrai garçe. Gentille avec ses 2 amies mais les autres… Elles n'ont pas intérêt à la chercher. C'est une croqueuse d'homme. Les seuls avec qui elle n'est pas sortis (à peu près) sont les trois garçons du clan adverse tant détester.

Les 6 jeunes gens s'envoyaient des regards noirs, rempli de promesses de torture, de mort peut-être même… Un homme au regard bleu perçant regardait ce spectacle derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes et soupira. Il ne pouvait arrêter les rivalités entre maison, mais ces 2 groupes là étaient vraiment arrivés très loin dans le seuil de la haine. Il devait essayer de rabaisser ce sentiment et peut-être d'en faire arrivé d'autre. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que leur guerre soit finie. Non pas que pour l'instant ce soit bien sérieux, juste quelques blagues de mauvais goût, mais qu'adviendrait-il d'eux quand ils sortirons tous d'ici, avec une haine incommensurable vers 3 autres personnes, il ne faut pas qu'un conflit d'école engendre une nouvelle guerre. Bien assez de gens sont morts.

Une fois le banquet finit, Albus Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours annuel.

**- Mes chers enfants, je suis heureux de vous voir tous réunis. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour aux anciens. La forêt interdite est libre d'accès jusqu'au coucher du soleil et pas à plus de 500 mètres de la lisière. J'ai cru déceler des regards que j'aimerais éviter de voir ici, remplis de haine. Cette année, je vous l'assure, sera pleine de surprises ! Sur ce, rejoignez vos dortoirs.**

Une lumière venait de germer dans le cerveau de Dumbledore. Vous connaissez bien cet homme, ces idées sont parfois un peu farfelues… C'est le cas de celle-ci. Les 2 groupes qu'il veut rassembler sont vraiment bien choisis. Pour les Serpentard, Drago est préfet en Chef et Harry et Ron sont les deux préfets. Chez Griffondors, même topo, Hermione est Préfete en chef et Ginny et Rebecca sont préfetes. Il n'y à qu'a instaurer une nouvelle petite règle pour les obliger à habiter ensemble toute l'année. Ils finiront bien par s'apprécier. Comme on dit, il n'y à qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour.

Les élèves, surpris par le discours du Directeur s'en allèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Nos deux groupes également. Qu'ils en profitent bien, bientôt ils n'auront peut-être plus les mêmes habitations.

La nuit passa, Dumbledore avait réfléchit activement afin de trouver comment mettre en place ses différentes idées. Avant le petit déjeuner, il fit réunir tous les professeurs pour leurs proposé ses nouvelles règles. Chaque professeur accepta avec empressement son projet, décidé à ne plus supporter les mauvaises blagues de ces deux groupes à chaque cours.

Première règle instaurée par le barbu, chaque cour se fera avec une autre maison. C'était déjà presque le cas, mais quelque cours se passait encore avec une seule maison. A présent cela n'arriverait plus. Il fallait juste qu'il s'arrange pour que les Serpentards soient le plus souvent possible avec les Griffondors.

Deuxième règle, les appartements communs par groupe de 2 maisons, évidemment. Les Préfets en Chef seront réunis par deux dans un appartement, et les préfets par 4 dans un autre appartement. Les Griffondors avec les Serpentards et les Serdaigles avec les Poufsouffles cela va de soit. Il fallait aussi s'arrangé pour que les appartements des préfets et des Préfets en Chef des rouges et ors et des verts et argents soient assez proche.

Dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, c'était clair. Une fois qu'il aurait réunit Hermione avec Drago, le reste des deux groupes suivront. C'était en quelque sorte, les meneurs.

En fouillant les différentes pièces du château, le Directeur trouva les appartements parfaits. Deux appartements rejoint par une porte. Dans un des appartements, deux chambres, une salle de bain et dans l'autre, quatre chambre et deux salles de bain. Et cet aménagement était en double. On ne pourrait donc pas dire qu'il faisait ça juste pour eux. C'était génial. Le regard du Directeur brilla d'une lueur malicieuse. Le plus dur à présent, serait de les prévenir et de supporter leurs emportements. Car il en était sur, ils n'accepteraient pas ce changement la bouche en cœur. Le barbu leurs annoncera les nouvelles règles après le petit déjeuner.

Ces nouvelles résolutions mises en place, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour satisfaire son appétit et attendre le Trio d'or et d'argent. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, le Trio d'argent, montra signe de vie au bout de 15 minutes, à 7 heures. C'était des lève-tôt. Tant mieux, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. 10 minutes plus tard se fut au tour du Trio de Griffondors de se montrait. Dumbledore jubilait à l'avance et avait hâte de leurs annonçait la bonne nouvelle.

Parfait, tous les préfets et Préfets en Chef avaient finit. Dumbledore se leva et leur demanda de le rejoindre. Une fois les 4 Préfets en Chef et les 8 préfets devant lui, Dumbledore leur quémanda de se rendre à son bureau dans 10 minutes. Il précisa qu'il raffolait des Chaudrons au chocolat et parti.

15 minutes plus tard, les jeunes gens arrivèrent. On ne pouvait pas dire que la ponctualité faisait partie de leurs qualités.

Il n'y avait pas assez de sièges pour tous, c'est ainsi que les hommes, en bon gentlemen, été affalés sur les sièges et les filles étaient restées debout.

Dumbledore les regardât tous un par un avec un regard perçant, il resta plus longtemps sur Hermione et Drago évaluant le pourcentage de chance pour que son plan marche. Il doutait quelque peu mais après tout, sa fera de la distraction.

**- Jeunes Gens. La guerre étant finit, les amitiés sont à refaire, vous devez portez un regard neuf sur vos compatriotes. C'est pourquoi de nouvelles règles on été instaurées pour cette nouvelle rentrée. Deux règles en fait. L'une concerne tous les élèves, vous devraient donc les prévenir et l'autre vous concerne vous 12. **

Nouveau tour de salle de la part du regard perçant du Directeur.

**- Pour la règle concernant tous les élèves, c'est simple. Tous les cours seront mélangés entre 2 maisons. Les cours se feront donc Serpentard, Griffondors et Poufsouffle avec Serdaigle. Se sera ainsi pour la plupart des cours, mais dépendant de l'organisation de chaque professeur il se pourrait que sa se passe autrement. **

Les visages des élèves n'étaient pas très engageants, ça n'avait pas l'air de leurs faire plaisir. Enfin surtout les Griffondors et les Serpentards, on se demande pourquoi… Si pour ça ils ne sont pas d'accord, qu'est ce que sa va être à l'annonce de la seconde règle…

**- Pour vous, c'est également très simple. Avant de vous faire part de ce changement, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'aucune réclamation ne sera acceptée et j'aimerais éviter les effusions de colère ou tout autre sentiments proche à ce dernier. Cette année, nous allons tester une nouvelle approche pour créer des affinités entre les préfets. Vous devrez partagés des appartements.**

Ils avaient tous les yeux comme des billes. Malefoy se repris le plus vite, ne voulant pas laisser des émotions transparaître sur son visage. On pouvait tout de même lire un profond dégoût dans ses prunelles grises.

**- Je crois que je ne comprends pas trop professeur…**

**- Ouuh, Granger qui ne comprend pas quelque chose… Jour de fête les gars ! Faites péter le champagne !**

**- Mr Malefoy, un peu de respect je vous pris. Donc, concernant ses appartements. Ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais vous expliquer ça plus en détail. Vous serez dans chaque appartement par deux maisons. Les Préfets en Chef dans un appartement, et les préfets dans un autre appartement relié par une porte au grade supérieur. Comme pour les cours, les Serpentards seront avec les Griffondors et les Serdaigles avec les Poufsouffles.**

Grand silence. Les élèves on du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivent. On voit les mots "_pourquoi moi_" se formaient sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Après tout, elle va devoir supporter Malefoy et son corps d'Apollon… Quelle dure tache n'est ce pas ? Mais n'oublions pas que ce cher Apollon est rempli de sarcasme, d'un humour cynique et de méchanceté envers notre Miss Granger…

L'année promet d'être pleine de surprises.

Une fois que Dumbledore eut expliqué ou se trouver les appartements et leurs avoir demandé de s'y installer dans l'heure, les élèves partirent sans un mots, encore sonnés de la déclaration en direction de leurs tours pour préparer leurs valise. Ils avaient le ventre noué, surtout, nos deux trios qui se détestaient tant. Toute l'année ils allaient devoir cohabitez. Et s'ils ne voulaient pas finir mort à force de recevoir des retenues pour avoir essayé d'étrangler un colocataire, ils fallaient qu'ils trouvent une solution pour faire une trêve, au moins dans les appartements… Pour cela, encore faut-il qu'ils puissent se parler sans des idées de meurtres dans la tête. Cela relevait du défi. Mais au final, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

**Narrateur Hermione**

Non mais quelle plaie… Devoir supporter l'autre décoloré une année entière. Dumbledore veut vraiment ma mort. Han… Ginny et Rebecca, un an avec Potter et Weasley sa va pas être du gateau. Quoi que je sais que Ginny supporte bien son frère, elle essaye de le cacher mais sa se voit et puis c'est son frère, c'est normal. Il est où mon pull ? Ah le voila. C'est vraiment le boxon dans ce dortoir. Comment veux-tu retrouver tes affaires la dedans ? Je vais trouvée au moins un avantage à ces appartements particulier, j'aurais MA chambre. Plus de bordel. Allez, nous avons toutes les 3 finis. On avance vers nos nouveaux appartements comme si on allait à l'échafaud. Limite c'est un peu pareil. Quoi ? On exagère ? Sa se voit que vous ne les connaissaient pas ces 3 dégénérés du système nerveux. Lamentable leur mentalité franchement. Enfin, tout le monde ne peut pas être doté d'un cerveau aussi rempli que le mien ou celui de Ginny. Rebecca je dis pas, elle est un peu, comment dire… Pas maligne par moment. Mais elle est super sinon. Et puis ça fait du bien parfois d'avoir des conversations complètement stupide qui n'ont rien à voir avec les cours. Comme les nouveaux potins des célébrités sorcière, des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard (Malheureusement, Malefoy et Potter rentrent dans cette liste. On peut leur reprocher d'être stupide mais pas beau comme des dieux… Comme quoi, on ne peut pas tout avoir.), des derniers conseils beauté de Sorcière Hebdo et j'en passe. Enfin, des conversations de filles de 17 ans quoi. Nous y voilà. Déjà ou enfin je ne sais que penser. Devant nous se dresse un tableau représentant une princesse digne de conte de fée, quoi que à mon avis Cendrillon peut aller se rhabiller. Ce tableau était l'entrée de mes appartements, celui de Ginny et Rebecca était représenté par un Valet, sûrement celui de ma Princesse. Je m'approcha d'une petite plaque d'or à côté de mon tableau d'entrée et vit que la princesse s'appelait Sarah. Détail pas très important me direz vous, mais sa me rappelle un dessin animé que je regarder quand j'été gamine… Enfin, bref, Ginny et Rebecca me firent une accolade et partirent dans leurs appartements, la porte reliant les deux appartements ne pourra être ouverte qu'à partir de demain. Je prononça le mot de passe, "Croyance" et rentra dans les appartements. Malefoy était déjà là, allongé dans un canapé blanc au milieu de la grande salle commune. Les reflets des flammes se reflétaient dans ses cheveux blond clair. La salle était magnifique. Le sol était en moquette verte pistache, les murs marron et les meubles blancs. En mobilier, on trouvait une bibliothèque d'une taille acceptable pour moi, d'une longue table de travail, d'une table basse entourée de 2 canapés et 2 fauteuils. 3 portes se trouvaient sur le mur en face de l'entrée. L'une était rouge, une autre blanche et la dernière verte. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la première était ma chambre, la deuxième la salle de bain et la troisième celle du décoloré. Sans un mot pour l'"autre", je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Nous n'étions que le matin, et pourtant j'était déjà fatiguée, surtout à cause des deux foutus règles que Dumbledore à nouvellement instaurée. Je m'en serais bien passée. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a fait ça. Et pourquoi nous mettre avec les verts et argents ? Il s'est très bien qu'on se déteste. Comment veux-tu créer une amitié avec des êtres si imbus d'eux même ? Pitoyable moi je dis…

Une heure passa, j'avais rangée toutes mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre, à présent, j'admirai la vue que me donna la grande baie vitrée de la chambre. Elle donnait un panorama magnifique sur l'ensemble du parc et du lac. Je suis sûre que cette vue avec le coucher ou le lever du soleil doit être tout simplement incomparable. Ma petite séquence émotion fut interrompue par des coups frappés à ma porte. Comme les coups ne se sont pas frappés tout seul, cela voulait dire que Malefoy voulait me voir. Le problème, moi je ne voulais pas le voir. Bon, aller, c'est parti, ne partons pas sur de mauvaise bases…

**- Quoi Malefoy ?**

**- Les emplois du temps, McGo vient de les amener, faudra les distribuer à midi, on commence les cours cet après midi. **

**- Ok, où est mon paquet ?**

**- Sur la table basse, tu croyais que j'allais te l'amener ? Je ne suis pas ton chien Granger…**

Je referma la porte après avoir lever les yeux. Au moins il ne m'appelait plus Sang de Bourbe, c'est déjà ça. Il me restait environs 30 minutes avant le repas. Je vérifiai que toutes mes affaires de cours étaient rangées et prêtes à l'usage. Parfais. Tout est parfais, à part la vermine qui traîne dans l'appartement… Mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde n'est ce pas ? Je sortis de la chambre pour jetais un coup d'œil sur les emplois du temps afin de préparer mon sac en avance. Je ne me posais même pas la question de savoir si il sera bien ou pas car de toute façon tous les cours ou presque seront avec les Serpentards alors il sera forcément nul… On commence l'après midi avec… Sortilège. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas par potion… Je sens que cette année, à part le nombre d'heures passées avec des Serpents, sera super. C'est l'année des ASPICS le programme promet d'être vraiment intéressant. J'ai tellement hâte de commencer. Il faudra que je me prépare un planning de révision rapidement si je ne veux pas être débordée par la suite. Tout le monde me dis que sa ne sert à rien, mais après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire alors…

Les emplois du temps sont distribués. Les Griffondors et les Serpentard semblent vouloir fusillés leur feuille à coup d'œil noir. Tu m'étonne, avec un emplois du temps comme ça… Enfin bon, je me sers distraitement en crêpes. Je pense surtout à la façon dont va se dérouler l'année, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec une mini guerre stupide contre les dégénérés couleurs argent… Il faut absolument que je pense à mes ASPICS, je veux rentrer au ministère dans la section justice magique, et pour cela, il me faut de super notes aux ASPICS pour rentrer dans l'école de Droit magique. Mais si Malefoy et ses potes me prennent la tête sa va être mission impossible… Ya plus qu'a espérer… Au pire, si je veux être tranquille, il y à la Salle sur Demande. Quoi que, il me semble qu'ils la connaissent également… Rolala, je trouverais bien…

Nous partîmes une nouvelle fois toutes les 3 vers nos appartements, pour récupérer nos sacs et aller en cours.

D'après les filles, pour l'instant, sa ne se passe pas trop mal pour elles. En fait, les deux groupes évitent de se parler alors forcément…

J'étais prête avant elle, logique, vu que j'avais fait mon sac avant. J'avais leur mot de passe, je décidai donc de rentrer pour les rejoindre. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'entendis des rires. Des rires de garçons et de filles. Je m'approchai de la chambre d'où venait le bruit. Vu les posters déjà collés aux murs, c'était la chambre de Ginny. Et la, devinait pas qu'est ce que je vois ? Je vous ai dit de ne pas deviner ! Bref, ils étaient tous les 4 (Ginny, Rebecca, Harry et Ron) exploser de rire par terre… Bizarre, ils on dut avaler une potion d'allégresse sans le vouloir…

**- Heu… Il se passe quoi ici ?**

**- Ha Hermy, en fait on à décider tous les 4, de faire une trêve au moins dans les appartements, sinon il y aurait eu des morts. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est illégal de tué…**

Ginny et ses idées bizarres… Moi je vous dis elle n'est pas net parfois…

**- Tu sais, tu pourrais faire pareil avec Malefoy, d'après ce qu'Harry dit, il peut être sympa…**

Qu'est ce que je vous disais ! Des idées bizarres et surtout stupides !

**- Non mais sa va pas ! Je fais pas dans le décoloré ni les fouines ! Il reste ou il est sa me va très bien, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver exploser de rire sans raisons avec lui… Sa ferais un très mauvais tableau…**

**- Non mais quel rabageoi Hermy ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il arrive en tête de notre classement des plus beau gosse de Poudlard ? Tu veux finir vielle fille ou quoi ?**

Heureusement pour Rebecca, les deux garçons étaient partis…

**- Je préfère finir vielle fille qu'avec lui, nan mais franchement. Bon vous êtes prêtes pour qu'on y aille ? On va être en retard avec vos bêtises ! **

**- C'est ça Hermy, à d'autres ! Allez te fâches pas on est prêtes !**

**- Alors allons-y !**

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes en direction de notre cours de sortilèges avec Mr Flitwick. Comme à l'accoutumer, il était perché sur sa pile de livre pour faire dépassée sa tête de son pupitre professoral. N'existait-il pas de potion de croissance ? Quoi qu'il en soit, on apprenait aujourd'hui, la forme évoluée du _Wingardium Leviosa_. Le _Levus_. Il permettait, au contraire du Wingardium, de transporter des charges lourdes, jusqu'à deux fois notre poids. Evidemment la quantité de magie à utiliser était également plus importante, et se sort pouvait grandement fatigué, c'est pourquoi nous ne transportions que des choses qui faisait au maximum notre poids. C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouver par groupe de 2, et qu'on se faisait transporter à tour de rôle. Les coussins étaient de mises car plusieurs personnes ne maîtrisaient pas parfaitement ce sort. Si on faisait attention à la composition des groupes, on remarquer bien que aucun Griffondors ni aucun Serpentards ne se mélangeaient. Choses normales en même temps… Une fois l'heure finit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du château pour se rendre vers les serres ou nous attendait notre premier cours de botanique de cette année. Encore une fois, nous fûmes suivit par les verts et argents. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les cours soient avec eux ? La matinée passa lentement, les minutes, puis les heures s'écoulaient au compte gouttes. S'en était frustrant… Même moi qui adore les cours, je trouve qu'ils sont bien moins passionnants et bien plus long quand ils sont en présence des serpents…

Enfin vint l'heure de se sustenter, on était, toutes les 3 en marche vers la Grande Salle, nous mourrions de faim, et c'est bien pour cela que comme par hasard 3 zigotos (vous avez sûrement devinez de qui il s'agissait ?) viennent nous barrer la route…Comme toujours, c'est Malefoy qui ouvre les hostilités, en même temps les 2 autres ont fait une trêve avec Ginny et Rebecca. Et vu qu'il n'y à personne à berner ici, je ne pense pas qu'ils les chercheront…

**- Alors Granger, sa fais quoi de profiter de notre suprématie durant les cours ? Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude… Vu les incapables de votre maison…**

**- Tu veux savoir Malefoy ? De supporter ta présence pendant les cours me fait peur. **

**- Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet là…**

**- Oui, j'ai vraiment peur de devenir aussi stupide et arrogante que toi…**

Il était cloué sur place, mes amies riaient sous cape, elles venaient juste de faire une trêve avec les deux acolytes du décoloré, elles ne voulaient sûrement pas foutre tout en l'air. C'est vrai que comme ça, quand ils n'attaquent pas, ils ont l'air de gentil toutou… Bref, nous laissons les gars plantés là et partîmes une bonne fois pour toute manger. Aucun autre obstacle ne s'est prononcé et nous étions à présent devant nos assiettes. Nous rigolions à propos de choses aussi insouciantes les unes que les autres. Comme quoi, la vie d'adolescent est sympathique, non ?

**Narrateur Drago**

Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter tout ça ? Etre à longueur de journée au contact des Bouffondors, et en plus devoir supporter le castor le reste du temps… C'est vraiment trop demandé pour ma patience légendaire. J'ai besoin de souffler à un moment ou à un autre… Quand père saura ça… Sa va péter. J'ai hâte. J'ai juste à attendre que Cassiopée, mon hibou Grand Duc revienne et j'enverrai une lettre à mon paternel. Il saura remettre les envies fraternelles du vieux fou à leurs places. Non mais quelle idée ?! Nous faire devenir amis la Sang de Bourbe et moi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Veulent pas non plus qu'on s'amourache, qu'on se maris et qu'on fasse une ribambelle de gamins rose bonbon, comme la couleur de son monde idéal ? Vraiment c'est n'importe quoi… Cette école tourne vraiment à la dérision. C'est inadmissible ! Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Vous trouvez que je râle trop ? Mais c'est normal, nous sommes en situations de crise les amis… Heu… Non, nous ne sommes pas amis, ne vous méprenez pas, c'était juste une expression. Et saperlipopette (que je vous vois pas rigoler ! J'ai une éducation moi !) j'en vois déjà deux qui se remaquille pensant qu'ami signifie « finir dans son lit… ». Après tout, sa fera un peu de distraction, venez venez… Porte ouvertes. Quoi ?! Continuer l'histoire ? Au lieu de draguer les lectrices ? Tss, aucun humour cette x-Niight ! Et puis c'est quoi ce pseudo d'abord ? Ralala, je n'admets pas que ce soit une personne aussi ingrate de moi qui écrive… Heu… Je ne veux pas mourir alors je crois que je vais arrêter là et continuer l'histoire. Bonne idée n'est ce pas ? Promis je recommencerais pas. Pas avant la prochaine fois quoi…

Bien bien bien, ou en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, c'est inadmissible ! En plus cette Granger qui ose me répondre. En même temps, ça aussi sa fait de la distraction… C'est rare de nos jours les gens qui osent répondre aux dignes descendant de la lignée Malefoy. Mais quelle ai le dernier mot comme ce midi, ça, sa ne me plaît pas mais alors pas du tout. Elle est inférieure à moi et… Et puis zut. Après tout elle est _presque_ aussi intelligente que moi. Ce qui n'est pas donné, sachant que je suis un petit génie, oui sa ne se voit pas, on dirait que derrière ma beauté à damnée, se cache un petit poids. Eh bien détrompez vous ! Je suis parfais, le seul défaut que j'ai est le manque de modestie, mais de toute façon sa ne sert à rien ça alors…

Vous savez quoi ? Les cours sont à mourir… Plus cette année que les autres… Peut-être parce que cette année les professeurs n'arrêtent pas de soûler avec le fait que nous avons les ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Ou peut-être aussi parce que les Bouffondors sont toujours présent. La journée touche enfin à sa fin. Ce n'est que la première, mais j'en ai déjà marre… A quoi sa me sert les études ? Je descends d'une riche famille de Sang Pur, je n'aurais pas besoin de travailler, donc pas besoin de faire des études approfondis… En parlant de mon avenir, je stresse de plus en plus. Mon père veut me faire rentrer dans les rangs des mangemorts. Moi ? Je ne veux pas. Je sais, j'aime être cruel, sadique et autre super compliments de ce genre, mais je ne suis pas fait pour tuer, mais mains sont pure, je ne veux pas qu'elles soient salis avec du sang versé à flot… Mais évidemment mon père ne l'entend pas comme ça, pour lui c'est un honneur de passer pour le toutou d'un serpent tout pas beau… Je pense que quand le moment arrivera de me faire marquer, je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix. A moins que j'arrive à trouver une combine. En plus, franchement, est ce que vous voyez cette marque immonde sans aucun style sur mon magnifique bras à la peau diaphane ? Non, moi non plus… Comme quoi on est d'accord. Quoi ? Ah, vous pensiez que comme le serpent desséché était mort il n'y avait plus de mangemorts ? Hé bien vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule (oui, je suis démesuré, d'ailleurs tout est démesuré chez moi… Oui bon j'arrête…) les mangemorts existent encore, les plus fanatiques quoi. Ils continuent leurs crimes que même moi, pour certains je trouve horrible voir très très gore.

En route vers la salle commune, génial, une soirée avec Granger. Je préférerais encore passé la nuit avec Parkinson que la soirée avec l'autre impure. Quoi ? Vous croyiez que j'avais déjà fait mon affaire avec l'autre bouledogue ? Petite précision importante : Je ne suis pas zoophile ! Sachez le bien. C'est pourquoi je ne finirais jamais avec Parkinson, ni Granger, bah oui, c'est un castor… Ah oui donc du coup, je ne suis pas sûr que je préférerais une nuit avec Parki… Enfin tout ça pour dire que sa ne m'enchante pas de rester avec Granger. En plus, j'ai l'impression que mes 2 potes, ont pactiser avec l'ennemi. Pas avec Granger, c'est clair, elle n'aurait pas accepter, mais ses deux acolytes. Sa serait bien ma veine. Si ils commencent à traîner tous ensemble, je vais être bloqué avec Granger. Quoi ? Comment je sais qu'ils ont fait la paix les quatre autres ? C'est facile, la façon dont ils se regardent, ce n'est plus comme avant. Et à chaque « dispute », c'était Granger et moi seulement qui parlions. Bizarrement, sa ne me gène pas plus que ça. Les deux autres je n'ai pas forcément quelque chose contre elles, c'est surtout Granger. Avec son sang impur qui me fait l'affront d'avoir autant de potentiel que moi, un Malefoy…

**Narrateur Général**

Tandis que Drago continuer de fulminait tout seul sur le chemin de ses nouveaux appartements, un vieil homme jubilait dans son bureau. Son plan marchait à merveille, et bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait espérer. Certes, ce n'était pas Drago et Hermione qui s'étaient rapprochés mais Harry, Ron, Rebecca et Ginny. Sa peut également marcher dans ce sens là aussi. Les deux autres tête de mules, voyant que leurs amis se plaisent avec les deux autres en face feront peut-être des concessions. Et une crise de boutonneux pré pubère sera évitée. Quoi que d'après ce que raconte les rumeurs de couloirs, ce ne sont plus vraiment des pré pubère. Dumbledore ne souhaiter pas spécialement approfondir dans ce sujet, il préféra se leva de son fauteuil et regardait le paysage. Rien ne valait la vue du parc de Poudlard baignée du soleil couchant.

x x x

Voila voila x) J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plut ^^ Quoi que vu la taille on ne peut plus vraiment appelé sa un prologue n'est ce pas XD

Vous aurez vu également que je me tape des petits délires avec les persos XD Si sa vous dérange dite le et je m'arrangerais pour éviter de recommencer. (Sa va être dur).

Je suis vraiment désolée s'il y a des fautes, mais à mon humble avis, malgré les petites fautes qu'il doit sûrement rester l'histoire est compréhensible nan ?

Bien, alors je ne sait pas à quand la suite, la en cours c'est vraiment surchargé, on à des CCF qui arrivent ainsi que des Etudes de cas d'examen et j'avoue, c'est fatiguant. (Je suis en Terminale BEP Secrétariat ^^) Enfin bon :p Voila quoi ^^

Si vous voulez posez des questions à mes persos (hey ouais ici c'est ma version donc mes miens XD Je rigole hun -_-') ne vous gêner pas ^^ Je les mettrais et je mettrais les réponses que j'aurais recueillit auprès de mes chouchous XD Je suis pas en train de péter un câble moi XD Donc je vais vous laissez :p A très bientôt je l'espère ^^


End file.
